Saraniel Rosefeather
Vigil ( Saraniel Rosefeather ) is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter trained in the dark path of the Illidari by those who remained in Kalimdor under the guidance of the writings of the dark herald. In time she has proven herself a huntress of incredible skill and lethal intuition, marking out her proficiency in the manipulation of fel magic as being particularly exceptional even amidst those of her own kind. As one of the Illidari and loyal in their cause to eradicate the forces of the Burning Legion at any cost, she has undoubtedly made an innumerable amount of sacrifices in both body and soul to harness the untarnished chaotic power she wields, and so would this purpose remain true in all that she pursues. In addition to this end, however, she has retained at least some small loyalty towards seeking the preservation and superiority of her former kin over the rest of the world, likely hailing from her time as a Sentinel Outrunner prior to the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Recently, she has enacted to hunt independently amidst the Broken Isles and northern Kalimdor, her location and activities there known only by a select few. Physical Description This Kaldorei stands lithe and tall as the most of her race, her small-chested form bearing a physique befitting of one who has conditioned themselves for moving quickly and efficiently in the chaos of confrontation. The details of trained muscle that lay just beneath her pale, tainted skin give credence towards her former calling as a Sentinel, a note bolstered further by the numerous smaller scars that coveted the remnants of old minor wounds scattered across her body. Substituting her left hand, the Huntress would bear a well articulated felsteel gauntlet that extends up towards her elbow, various runic inscriptions bestowing it the power to augment her magical ability to a great extent with the burning fel energy she is able to absorb into the armament. In addition to this, a thin azsharite hidden blade would rest inside the outfitting, able to be utilized as an effective melee weapon should she come into close contact or seek to use it in ambush. In spite of this, however, it does mark an adaptation made out of the necessity of a limb-removing injury, and requires some amount of using magical forces in order to maintain in effective use. Thinly traced lines of glowing demonic runes would find themselves etched across the natural ley lines of her body, the ritual tattooing of the Illidari that is used in the binding of a demon's soul to her own. Beneath the cover of the netherweave silk blindfold at her sightline would rest an ever burning set of felfire orbs that signified her possession of a huntress' spectral sight. She is clearly drained of most of the natural color of her skin as a result of her advancements upon the dark path, and stretching from just aside her chin and carried back towards the upper orbital is the noticeable blemish of a lingering felfire burn scar upon the right side of her face, though her features otherwise still bear the untouched youthful beauty of her thousand years. The most physically noticeable sign of her dark transformation can be found in the short, curved horns that grow from her skull. Her jet black hair is generally kept moderate out of practicality, though she has taken to styling it in the fashion of the Highborne where she finds length at the back. She is ever touched by the strange aroma of ashen roses, both comforting and yet tinged with the sense of a still smoldering fire. Equipment and Relics Her body is adorned with a well-crafted set of fine winterhorn stag-skin leather, the touch of seemingly arcane enchantments settled upon it alongside an elaborate outfitting of elegant silk that cloaks her right shoulder to keep up with appearances similar to ancient elven culture. Upon closer inspection, and despite the otherwise pure evocative nature of the garment, the runic inscriptions upon it would seem to be written in the demonic language of the Eredar, and bear itself as precursor to the woman who wore it as a product of the dark path of the Illidari. At her neck is a cord of demonic leather, created by the curing of a Doom Lord's tongue, adorned with various beaded decorations, and culminating in the image of a carved wooden Winterspring Frostsaber. Fastened upon her right wrist is a bracer of leather and ghost iron, light-tinted sapphires studded within the surface, where they were doubtless enchanted to some effect. Alongside this appearance, she would remain steadfast towards her possession of the satchel that remained ever fastened at her side, likely containing all manner of foul alchemical components and other such necessities of her hunt that would come of use for one of her kind. When prompted into combat, the Huntress wields a single warglaive in her right hand, reforged by the Felsmith Liara Stargaze of an ancient relic into a weapon of fel-tainted azsharite that holds the soul of the Fel Lord For'thax within the complex array of demonic runes engraved upon it, thus granting a hideous green glow that seems to gift the glaive with a certain life of its own. Her many long years of physical combat as a Sentinel beforehand and her training following her approach of the dark path would bestow her with an adept ability in utilizing such a weapon in conflict with unyielding speed and accompaniment to her spell-casting. The main strength that her single glaive would provide over a secondary weapon was that she could focus more upon concentrating her innate magical talents and become more offensively potent, despite the sacrifice of a stronger physically defensive stance. History ( Spoilers for this character's backstory follow, and are presented here for the sake of providing a proper record. Though it is highly unlikely that any of this would ever be revealed even through roleplay, if you'd rather not know anything of her unspoken background then it is recommended that you avoid reading this section. ) Early Life Born in Starfall Village some eight-thousand years after the Sundering, Saraniel Rosefeather spent her formative years amidst the tranquil yet treacherous lands of Winterspring. In much the same sense as her eventual upbringing, the place of her birth was awash in equal parts fierceness and beauty. Though sometimes taken by his path as one of the Druids of the Grove, her father Aetheren Silvercrest sought to bring her an appreciation of the world around her and the fonder things in life: Stories, poems, music, and art. It was early in her childhood that such romanticism and flair for dramatics had seemed to become paramount to her nature, though it was fated not to last. Her mother, Narithe Rosefeather, concurrently found herself well occupied by her station amidst the Watchers, led by the enigmatic Maiev Shadowsong and dedicated towards keeping Kalimdor safe from the unseen forces that would seek to bring it to harm. It was perhaps inevitable given the duality of her heritage that she would eventually find herself drawn to the allure of adventure, the sole desire that would later lead to her seeking the path of a Sentinel Outrunner upon coming of age. Even in her youth did she display a natural agility and quickness of mind that would carry her through her training under the watchful eye of her mother, but there surrounded her a certain naïveté and lack of confidence that would prove dangerous in the years to follow. At last receiving the Mark of the Owl before the light of a moonwell and taking her vows as a Sentinel, the young Kaldorei would set out into the world with optimistic hope, blissfully unaware of the coming tragedy that soon awaited her. Adulthood In the first decades after she had become a Sentinel, Saraniel and her other less experienced sisters-in-arms were largely relegated to the work of reconnaissance and scouting, stationed primarily near the southern reaches of Kalimdor. It was with this unfortunate assignment that she would become aware of the true dangers that lurked within the waiting world, and the harsh reality of the struggle that would soon be forever remembered as the War of Shifting Sands. This sudden introduction to unrestrained conflict in the wake of the otherwise uneventful long vigil came without warning, and with stark difference to the peaceful life she had known before. Arriving directly after the initial disturbances of the vast Silithid swarms, she counted herself among the first to bear witness to the hordes of the Qiraji armies escaping their state of hibernation beneath the sands of the Silithus desert. Saraniel and her allies were quickly outmatched and forced to retreat north towards the border of Feralas, hoping to unite with the reinforcements being quickly rallied there by Fandral Staghelm. Their desperate run for survival succeeded, though at the cost of many of the young Kaldorei whom she had grown to know and trust in her youth. With the sensation of such monumental loss hitherto unknown, Saraniel became enraptured with the vision of their blood upon the sands, and the terror that had glimmered softly just before their end. Rising above her shock and pain, the fire of vengeance arose in her for the first time, and she desired nothing more than to stand against the tide, looking to the unyielding figure of her mother as an example. In the premiere months of grueling warfare, her role was largely limited towards the position of rear-guard, keeping a higher elevation atop the barren cliff-faces behind the front lines and providing advance warning when the massive swarms came to rise from the sunken sands below. This development had occurred primarily due to the intervention of her father, who argued that she was still not ready for the chaos of the larger battles ahead and that it would be safer than having her caught between the deadly clash of early war, much to her own protest. As the conflict raged on, the Kaldorei slowly but surely began to secure a notable foothold in their advance, prompting his eventual allowance for Saraniel to accompany the forward momentum, if only at the urging of her mother's support for the idea of keeping their daughter safely at their side. Though as history would recall, this brief advantage was fated not to last, in fact being a clever ruse devised by the cunning minds behind the Qiraji invasion. Pressing upon the fringes of what territory had been secured, they laid the groundwork for an ambush that would greatly hamper elven morale by assaulting Southwind Village and forcing them to call for additional reinforcements. Three days after their ploy had been hatched, the weight of the Kaldorei's mistake in underestimating such an ancient foe was shown in full: Fandral and his forces seeing his son, the younger commander Valstann Staghelm, torn apart in full display before their eyes by the Qiraji General Rajaxx. This event would come to shift the balance of the war, with an immense opposition proving brutally effective against the armies of the Kaldorei, forcing them to a fighting retreat for their lives. The battle directly following this occurrence was awash in chaos and consequence alike: The failing of leadership to hold back upon the emotional outburst at seeing such a young and promising leader slain so horribly caused the first waves to clash against an innumerable foe. Being stationed near the front of the fighting, Saraniel bore witness to untold horrors up close as a massive conjured sandstorm blew in from the east, and became separated from the aid of her parents in the terrible din of blood and death. Like a fevered curtain of lithe, carapaced doom, the Qiraji rent the Kaldorei lines into shattered frenzy for breath. Alone and outmatched, the young Outrunner was nearly caught between the scything talons of a hulking Silithid Warrior before the timely and ultimately fateful intervention of a more experienced Sentinel named Faera Dawncloud. She was bold and awash in the bravery of the Goddess herself, a silver-haired paragon whose muscled strikes sought to spare Saraniel the fate of so many others. Under her guide, the two of them survived the tumultuous struggle long enough to hear the call for retreat from Fandral, though by then the damage had already been done. Saraniel herself was immensely affected by the sight of their sudden failure against enemy forces, losing much of her will to fight as the tides began to shift greatly in the favor of the Qiraji swarm and the Kaldorei army was pushed back into Un'Goro Crater. Despite the best efforts of more hardened veterans such as Dawncloud and the higher ranks of command, the morale of elven troops had been stricken to seemingly irreparable effect. The weak and the dying fell prey at the fringes of their fleeing, and in Saraniel's remaining position as an Outrunner it was often her scouting that was entrusted with reporting such grim news back to the main encampments. Gradually the advance of the Qiraji slowed enough to allow the Kaldorei forces to fight back, though never did it cease entirely. As the months wore on, it became increasingly evident that the Kaldorei were on the losing side of a now unending war. At the same time, the still reeling Fandral Staghelm felt his grasp upon the chain of command slipping away, his despair and desperation driving him to Tanaris to seek the aid of the Bronze Dragonflight where they lay in waiting within the Caverns of Time. Despite his pleading as to the necessity, the dragons did not listen to his call until after the Qiraji had already pushed their way into their lands and sought to bring ruin to their ancient lair. Following this, Anachronos, the heir of Nozdormu, rallied his brothers and sisters to fight alongside the Kaldorei, later calling upon those of all flights when at first the Bronze alone did not prove enough. Whilst this would later be seen as a pivotal moment between the history of the Kaldorei and the dragonflights themselves, Saraniel would ever harbor a strong resentment towards the dragons for the fact that they did not intervene earlier, and thusly carry this same mistrust towards accepting the aid of other races evermore. Following their experience together upon the front-lines of the turning tide, Faera Dawncloud and Saraniel Rosefeather remained emplaced in their duties alongside eachother for a mutual support. Eventually finding a sense of security and restored faith in the presence of the soldier that had saved her, Saraniel formally requested and was granted her wish to be assigned to the same unit as Dawncloud, a small group focused upon pressing the absolute peak of the forward lines in hit and run attacks that were designed to gain a better idea of the enemy's location. Though her mother and father despaired at the idea that their daughter would once more be thrown against the dangers of the conflict at hand alongside themselves, they placed their hesitant trust in Faera to keep her safe and ensure she returned from each effort alive as the combined forces of the Kaldorei and the Dragonflights edged away at the border of Silithus. The final stretch of the war was perhaps the most brutal, the united forces of Kalimdor pushing the Qiraji back to their sunken city at Ahn'Qiraj before finding a stalemate that would not falter. Sensing that deep within, a wretched evil was stirring, the Dragonflights and Kaldorei formed a standing wall between the source that had spawned the invasion and surged forward under the direct command of Fandral Staghelm. This was, of course, meant to provide the time and ability for the druids and Anachronos to erect what would later be known as the Scarab Wall. Their desperate measure proved successful, though at greater cost than either ally had ever sought to bear. At battle's end, elven and draconic blood alike drenched the sands, weeping and cold against the dust that now covered the mounds of fallen bodies. As the Qiraji were at last sealed away into the halls of Ahn'Qiraj, Anachronos explained the nature of the magic that governed it and offered the Scepter with the sole power of opening it to Staghelm. Though in the wake of all that had been lost and the slow response of the Dragonflights, Fandral rejected this offer of mutual trust and shattered the Scepter into four separate pieces before taking his abrupt leave. It was a decisive and honest action that brought Saraniel even greater respect for a leader that she already supported without measure. The remaining clean-up of outlying colonies of Silithid and Qiraji forces would last throughout the centuries, but with their sealing of the ancient city, the war as it was known was ended. In the aftermath of this first and disastrous exposure to the nature of warfare and the subtle whispers of the Void that had guided the Qiraji, Saraniel's fragile perception of the world as it was had been irrevocably shattered, a development that brought her to much distress and inner torment moving forward. Whilst both mother and father fretted over what could be done to ease the pain of having suffered through such terrible conflict, the only recourse that seemed to be of any aid to their daughter was the now constant presence of Faera, who, as before, refused to leave the Sentinel she had saved to fend for herself. Though the worst of the emotional scars would permeate for far longer, it was under Dawncloud's influence that she was able to come to her full recovery and once more stand alongside her in service to her people. A Reign of Chaos ( Upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal, she bore witness to the full might of the Burning Legion and saw her lover killed before her eyes. The events would later come to cause her to forsake her following of Elune and fall into despair. ) The Dark Embrace ( In the years after this, she trained herself extensively in becoming prepared to reach the path set out by Lord Illidan Stormrage in order to find herself able to avenge her loss. She eventually became Thero'shan to Anarashae Shadowscythe in a coven of Demon Hunters remaining hidden in Kalimdor and later completed her training as one of the Illidari. ) → Short Story: A Moment of Doubt → Short Stories: Alone In The Athenaeum and Remember Me, Filth → Short Story: You Are Your Weapon → Short Stories: An Ease of Control and Dark Vengeance The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion ( Work-in-progress... ) → Short Story: Elune's Mercy and Of Faded Song And Ashen Rose ( With the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, she met with the newly freed Illidari and joined in the efforts against the Legion's advance, being particularly focused upon the defense of Kalimdor and making attacks in Azsuna and Suramar. In the weeks that followed, she would eventually drop out of reach, even with the rest of her allies, her status assumed unknown. ) → Short Stories: Evil Tips The Scale and Urzaloth's End ( She operates in secret, working against some of the Legion's more covert operations as she can only do when working alone. Eventually she discloses her doings to a few, select allies as she lines up the killing blow. ) → Short Story: Life and Blood ( After successfully seizing her power, she is stricken by the sudden death of an ally on the path, and a dear friend. Drawing her to realize her present standing against her worse influences and a desire to turn from them before it is too late. ) Personality Despite the horrific and twisted aura that held to every fiber of her being, lurking in scattered breaths just beneath the surface, the Kaldorei’s demeanor would hold a remarkably profound difference from what one might initially expect amongst those of her kind. Embodying her unyielding mental resolve as perhaps her greatest strength, it is only through this intense mastery of control that she is able to wield the chaotic powers she does without falling to insanity at their very touch. The Huntress bears an unwavering loyalty towards the cause of the Illidari and their goal of eradicating the threat posed by the forces of the Burning Shadow, dedicating herself with a zealous fervor towards all that her dark sacrifice would entail. She is thusly remarkably formal and diplomatic when speaking with others that she bears no previous familiarity with, though one would hardly bear the impression that she was entirely stable or genuine in this, as she would surely warn of herself. For bound within her is the soul of a Shivarra, its demonic essence fueling her transformation at the time of her ritual binding upon the dark path, and henceforth bearing similar traits ever the further towards her personality. In the moment that her hunt was brought into being or she was triggered into confrontation, there would be little recollecting this image of control with the force of vengeance she allows herself to become, enacting a calculated release of chaotic and unbound fury that makes her an absolute terror to face in battle. It often requires more than a few moments of mediation before she can truly feel herself after indulging in such bloodshed, making it abundantly clear that even controlled as she may be, it is only a passing facade between the switchlike demeanor that could take hold when provoked. There would be few who would ever grow to know her in a more personal manner, those amongst the Illidari being hardly acclimated towards such conversation and those amongst Kaldorei culture yet reviling her as the monster they perhaps rightly saw her to be. In much of her actions she can be seen to be intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, more directly self-serving than many upon her path in her capacity to actively seek harm upon those she believes are lesser than herself or dangerous to her efforts. Regardless, when drawn into the proper situation such as dealing with her former kin, there is an element to her personality that seems almost sisterly in nature, deeply affectionate and caring for those whom she would hold any major connection to. Ultimately, her loyalty and devotion towards those few, if any, whom had earned it would seemingly be paramount to her nature, rivaling even the burning hatred seated inside of her. It remains, however, a quality typically unseen, and seldom able to be trusted as genuine, with many coming to understand her to be almost entirely Machiavellian and seeking only to serve her own interests even amidst allies. Whilst bound as one of the Illidari, following the ideals of the Great Shan’do who was banished and largely cut himself away from the rest of his former culture, there exists a rather stark difference between the way that she herself would view them, perhaps owing towards her younger age and deeper connection in her former life as a Sentinel. One might find that she holds the Kaldorei far above other races of the world, even finding disgust in those races she views as lesser towards their inheriting of power and allowance in their ancient lands. It is likely that she would treat anyone not of her own heritage with exceptional scrutiny, bearing perhaps an extremely traditional viewing that was only partial towards her amiable respect for the other elven races. Despite her continued desire to remain closer towards the Kaldorei than most of her path, she is also known to be deeply and inherently vehement in her hatred of their goddess Elune, constantly spitting upon her name and proclaiming that her people are little more than fools to trust in mother moon’s guidance. Relationships ( The following section details the most important relationships that she has built in her contact with others. ) Faera Dawncloud "I lost someone. Someone I loved very much. It changes you. It makes you want to burn." '' ''- Saraniel, on her reasons for coming to the dark path. ( To be expanded upon later. ) Raunii "Lend me your trust, Vigil, for I am ever your ally." '' ''- Raunii to Saraniel in a moment of doubt. An ancient Draenei sorceress whose immense magical power is only matched by her intellect and undying devotion towards the destruction of the Burning Legion, the initial relationship between Saraniel and Raunii was one more measured in mistrust and scorn than anything else. Following after her own xenophobic tendencies and the apprehensive views of her former Shan'do, Saraniel established an initial habit of ill-intended banter with the Draenei when she paid regular visit to Illidari'Aran. With time, however, those darker suspicions were later weathered away or otherwise rendered null as the sorceress proved herself useful and in many respects separate from Rosefeather's initial impressions. As the Kaldorei struggled through her first year upon the dark path, the counsel of someone beyond it with far more wisdom than her granted an opportunity to strive towards mastering her bound demon, something that Raunii would indeed prove instrumental in procuring when the demon hunter at last came to her in search of help after her near fall into chaos at the start of the Third Invasion. Since accepting Raunii's aid and allowing herself to fully place her trust in the strange draenei, she has developed a strong bond with the sorceress not unlike that between mother and daughter, even if Saraniel herself would be unable to properly admit it. Regardless, she remains one of the most positive forces to have made an impact on Saraniel and may be counted among the few who to which she has ever revealed her true name. Xanthre Mistwolf "---I'll watch over her..." '' ''- Vigil, following the death of Kyphaz, Xanthre's mother. ( To be expanded upon later. ) Kyphaz Duskwolf "You saved me. Did you know that?" '' ''- Vigil to Kyphaz, on the influence that she has had upon her. ( To be expanded upon later. ) Narithe Rosefeather "Leave a mother to her mourning..." '' ''- The last words Narithe spoke to Saraniel before she left. The bond between mother and daughter remains ever so strong, yet twisted horribly like the path Saraniel has taken. Once inseparably close, it was not until her enamorment with Faera Dawncloud that the two of them began to drift apart, with Narithe becoming more distant to the youthful perspective of hope that had defined her daughter. An illusion, as she saw it, that was all too harshly shattered during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Unable to reconcile Saraniel's distress at losing the one person she so truly cared for, Narithe grew frustrated and in doing so committed her greatest mistake in allowing the place of her daughter's fall to a darker path. After losing her for nearly a decade, the rumors of what she had done and become surfaced amidst the ranks of the remaining wardens, and Narithe pledged herself towards ending her daughter's suffering. Following the results of their meeting immediately following the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, it is unclear whether or not her mother has survived to the present day. Aetheren Silvercrest "Fear not, my love, she has Elune's mercy." '' ''- Aetheren speaking of Saraniel when she was but an infant. Saraniel's father was always the more enamored with poetry and the arts than with reality, perhaps lending understanding to his inability to prevent the turn of faith in his daughter before it was too late. Sternly overprotective when he was able to decipher conflict where it unfolded, he was utterly inattentive when it came to more subtle changes suffered by his daughter. After their daughter's turn to the dark path, his wife left him for her duty as a Warden, harboring immense scorn for his own parts in failing to protect Saraniel from such a fate. Awash in grief and remorse, and not vengeance, he took to living as a hermit upon the outskirts of Starfall Village in Winterspring, rarely leaving his residence but to admire the patient groves in the frosted snow. Saraniel has never met nor spoken to him since leaving for the dark path, though has watched him from afar on multiple occasions, ever standing by to ensure his safety and general well-being. Anarashae Shadowscythe "If we are destined to be damned, then let us be damned together." '' ''- Saraniel finally opening up and admitting her feelings for Anarashae. Formerly her Shan'do instructing her in the ways of the dark path of the Illidari, the huntress chose the elder Highborne as her mentor after deciding that her methods would be the most effective source of proving herself worthy of her sacrifice. The training endured by the young Thero'shan was exceedingly harsh, dangerous, and ever held to the principle of Shadowscythe's guiding rule: The price of failure, to any extent, would always be death --- By her own hand. Though somewhat restrained by the possibility that she may not survive the process, the two of them gradually became closer than either of them had ever anticipated, developing a bond that extended far beyond that of even the relationship between Shan'do and Thero'shan. It would come to be a simultaneous process of emotional healing for Saraniel in accepting her past and finding even in the chaos ahead, a future that she could call her own. She remains one of the only people to hold extensive present knowledge of her first name and the exact details of her past. In the time shortly following the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, the two parted ways after it became clear that each had drifted too far upon separate paths of the hunt. Spells and Abilities Found to bear a strong affinity for the use of the arcane and darker magics early in her proper training upon the dark path, she has been brought to embrace this trait and make her use of fel magic the main component of her hunting abilities. Through time spent honing her ability to the utmost of her limits, her natural talent and instinct has guided her to find these forces as being something worthy of a true master, and far more a sorceress than a physical combatant. Being able to pull chaos unbound into nebulous power against her foes. It is undoubtedly her greatest asset, and even amongst those of her path she would be regarded as being exceptionally talented in the use of fel magic. Her typical aura exudes the taint of fel energy even in passiveness, often causing those less acclimated to its presence some disturbance. Deeper connection with her bound demon has given her the ability to control subtly influencing pheromones that are released into the air through pores on the surface of her skin. Whilst not being overtly powerful or demanding of those that are touched by their effect, they may covertly succeed in swaying more desired emotions to the surface ahead of others, thus aiding in the delicate arts of persuasion and interrogation. It lingers on the senses like something unnatural, able to be ignored, surely, though difficult to entirely forget. For the most part, this ability is entirely at the huntress' whims, though in cases of extreme distress or excitement such pheromones may come into being without her explicit attempt. In an effort to further aid her contributions towards those of the Illidari path, she has become adept in the art of constructing complex potions and elixirs designed to enhance her senses and allow her to better hunt her prey of choice. It is also highly likely that she will consistently seek to improve this practice alongside her current efforts to be more suited to the more resilient resistances of the Illidari to traditional alchemical effects. She remains steadfast in her possession of the satchel ever fastened at her side, likely containing all manner of foul alchemical components and other such necessities of her hunt that would come of use for one of her kind. ( The following spellbook list is primarily for personal reference in keeping track of her proficiency with various skills as based upon in-game spells and other sources. I typically do not make use of anything that she has not already learned in-character through roleplay. ) Physical Attacks * Chaos Strike: The primary form of melee attack in a demon hunter's repertoire, a chaos strike is a hard-hitting assault bolstered by their demonic strength and touched with fel-infused power to double upon the motion. * Blade Dance: Following in the same form of attack as the more focused Chaos Strike, a hunter or huntress of the Dark Path may also elect to cut more haphazardly across a wide selection of enemies, spreading out the damage to disastrous effect against numerous foes. * Fel Rush: By tapping into the pool of available fel energy at their disposal, a demon hunter can improve upon their already supernatural speed, cultivating that power into a rush of hideous energy that is afterwards utilized in kind with physical blows. Ranged Attacks * Drain Life / Drain Soul: Fel energy feeds upon the force of life energy in all that it is, corrupting and hungering even in its most latent state. By indulging upon this inner desire, a wielder of such dark forces may siphon the essence of an enemy to fuel their own power. It is also by this manner that the Illidari seek to tap into the power of demonic souls they have rent from their fallen foes. * Throw Glaive: In one of the more unconventional methods of reaching an enemy at range without expending much energy, a demon hunter may throw their weapon, controlling it via the unique enchantments that tether it to their own will and casting. A glaive or another weapon in flight without restriction is highly dangerous even without as much momentum behind it as a full strike, though there is always the risk of being disarmed should it be intercepted before returning. * Felfire Bolt: Among the simplest forms of fel magic to be mastered by those breaching into the subject, it bears many similarities with its more mundane arcane counterpart, the notable exception being that felfire is more easily fueled by intent and thus a great deal more hazardous upon direct contact. When one is practiced enough, however, conjuring such displays of tainted magic becomes accomplished with a decided ease. * Fel Lance: At times, the best form of attack is one that is focused and singled out for one particular enemy, also bearing the precision and strength that can be afforded with that in mind. A fel lance exists as a condensed and well-controlled beam of horrific power, more weighted than the typical use of fel energy and certainly more powerful when connecting with one's enemies. * Chaos Bolt: Unleashing the forces of chaos in as much as they may be harnessed, a practitioner of fel magic can craft a deadly and unrelenting burst of hellish power. There are few things that can fully withstand against the untarnished might and blazing heat of a chaos bolt, though they are known to be quite taxing upon the caster if made without a proper reservoir of available energy to pull from. * Eye Beam: Using the burning pits where their eyes once lay as an outlet for the demonic power just within, a demon hunter may choose to unleash havoc upon one or multiple targets through the use of an eyebeam, literally attempting to destroy whatever had transgressed their spectral sight. This ability can be focused in a manner similar to a fel lance, or widened to affect groups of enemies. * Fel Lightning: Harnessing every intricate technique they have developed for accomplishing the feat, an experienced user of fel magic may seek to wield the chaotic essence of felfire into a superheated plasma, ejecting that energy in the form of terrifying fel lightning. This spell exists with incredible unnatural power, and an equal danger if mishandled by its caster. Similar to a proper eye beam, it can be targeted upon a single adversary, or expanded to chain off onto multiple targets. Area of Effect * Chaos Nova / Hellfire * Immolation Aura Crowd Control * Fel Lash * Mind Blast / Agony / Torment * Seduction / Mesmerize Buffs and Debuffs * Withering Blight * Shadowmeld / Invisibility * Netherwalk * Fel Regeneration Utility * Shadow Translocation Quotes "Place not your faith in the Goddess, for she will abandon you. Power is your only salvation here." Trivia * The current song that would be most fitting as her theme would be "Hanging Revelation" by Hail The Sun. "And as I hung there, I noticed how you, how you all just stood there: Like stone you stood there!" * One particular piece of music has proven essential to her characterization and concept, "When It Falls" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams. "This is not a tragedy, it's not an accident, you placed your faith in fools and now you'll smother in lament." * If placed upon the classic alignment system of Dungeons and Dragons, she would fall most closely towards Neutral Evil with a strong edging towards True Neutral depending on the circumstances. * This character is almost never in-character in cities given the fact that she is a Demon Hunter, if you are looking on this page and ever want to organize something, perhaps consider sending me a message in-game on Saraniel. * Special thanks must be given to Arrodis, whose magnificent wiki page and superior ability with coding for wikia has been an inspiration and resource for my own edits. Category:The Dark Embrace Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Characters Category:Night Elf